


The way you like it

by chaos_monkey



Series: It takes two [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Big Cock, Come, Consensual Rough Sex, Fuck-Buddies, Jealousy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Thrawn, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, it’s just self-indulgent porn folks, more canon-compliant crack, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Lt. Vanto: Please report to my quarters for debriefing by 10h00 this morning. Come prepared to discuss the current situation.Eli shut off his alarm and blinked at the message on his datapad. His mind was still slightly blurry with sleep, but… yup, that definitely followed the code they used to use. Andcome prepared…NowThrawn wanted to blow off some steam?
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: It takes two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722748
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	The way you like it

**Author's Note:**

> The long-promised sequel to ship-wrecked! I... may have some new fixations. Oops. 
> 
> (The italicized text at the beginning and end were quoted verbatim from Zahn's Treason novel and not written by me, yadda-blah)

_Khresh looked at Eli. “I gather you anticipate the Grysks will soon arrive in force?” he asked._

_“I do,” Ar’alani confirmed. “And when they do, Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo and the_ Chimaera _will join us in utterly destroying them.”_

_Eli cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Admiral?” he spoke up. “Forgive the interruption, but I must speak immediately to Grand Admiral Thrawn._

_“We have a slight complication to that plan.”_

* * *

> >Lt. Vanto: Please report to my quarters for debriefing by 10h00 this morning. Come prepared to discuss the current situation. 

Eli shut off his alarm and blinked at the message on his datapad. His mind was still slightly blurry with sleep, but… yup, that definitely followed the code they used to use. And _come prepared…_

 _Now_ Thrawn wanted to blow off some steam?

“Fuck,” Eli groaned, tossing his ‘pad aside without answering yet. He needed to wake up a little more before he could think about this properly, and he needed a fucking shower anyway. He was pretty sure he could still feel remnants of Pik and Waffle’s come and spit and sweat all over him. And his own, for that matter. 

With everything they’d returned to, he hadn’t had a chance to actually shower after their little… _interlude_ on the shuttle ride back from Aloxor. And by the time he’d gotten to his temporary quarters aboard the _Chimaera_ after a lengthy discussion with Thrawn, Ar’alani, Faro, Khresh, and even, briefly, Pik and Waffle, he’d been so tired he’d just collapsed into his bunk and gone straight to sleep. Though he’d at least had the chance to make good use of some medkit bacta gel earlier on, after the novelty of feeling the two death troopers again every kriffing time he sat down had finally worn off. 

The hot water and a little vigorous scrubbing finished waking him up enough to clear his head, and he tilted his face up to the spray, considering. As always, he had two simple options. He could either answer Thrawn’s message with a simple _Yes, sir,_ in which case they would actually discuss the Savit situation and get on with the day… or he could answer with _On my way now, sir,_ which would involve Thrawn fucking his brains out until about 9h45. 

At which point they would clean up, maybe discuss the Savit situation, and get on with the day as though nothing had ever happened. 

Eli was, briefly, tempted to go with the former just to make Thrawn pay for ignoring him until now. But… the mere thought of finally getting Thrawn inside him again where he fucking belonged made Eli’s cock twitch with interest. After all, who knew if they’d even _have_ another opportunity after this morning. And— 

Eli eyed himself in the mirror with a smirk. He definitely wanted to see Thrawn’s reaction when the admiral inevitably put two and two together and figured out just what had happened on that shuttle yesterday. 

For someone who didn’t like sharing, Thrawn always had gotten off on it _remarkably_ hard. 

* * *

“Good morning, Admiral Thrawn.” 

Thrawn gave him a _look_ and Eli stared back, raising his chin. 

“Did I perhaps misunderstand your response, Lieutenant?” Thrawn asked, red eyes flashing and a faint smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he stood. 

“Nope,” Eli said, sauntering across the room and raking his eyes up and down Thrawn’s body. Fuck, but he’d missed this. He’d never been entirely sure what _this_ was, and he didn’t think Thrawn quite knew either— but whatever it was, it was, and always had been… exhilarating. Their arrangement had started as one of mutual convenience, and it had very quickly become apparent that they were _very_ compatible in the bedroom. “I just wanted to make sure you knew what you had to make up for.” 

Thrawn just gazed down at him for a moment; then without another word, fisted a hand in the front of Eli’s tunic and pulled him into a bruisingly hard kiss. 

A quiet moan escaped Eli’s lips into Thrawn’s mouth, and he couldn’t help breathing in sharply, greedily inhaling Thrawn’s faintly musky, still-familiar scent. He’d had vague notions of making Thrawn actually _work_ for it for once, but tossed the idea straight out the airlock the moment Thrawn’s tongue pressed into his mouth; hot and wet and demanding. 

Just the way Eli liked it. 

“Strip,” Thrawn growled when he finally pulled away, leaving Eli’s already well-bitten lips swollen, spit-slick and tingling. He stepped back, watching Eli expectantly and deftly unfastening his white grand admiral’s tunic, the front of his pristine uniform trousers tented out almost obscenely over his erection. 

A faint smirk playing on his lips, Eli took his time unfastening his own black CDF uniform. He shrugged it off his shoulders and let it drop carelessly to the floor, and Thrawn drew in a sudden sharp, audible breath through his nose. Eli said nothing, his smirk widening as Thrawn took his jaw in one large, long-fingered hand, tilting his chin up and to one side. 

Thrawn let go again after a moment without saying anything to prowl a slow circle around Eli, kicking Eli’s tunic aside without looking. Eli finished stripping out of his undershirt, boots, and uniform trousers, deliciously aware of the heat of Thrawn’s gaze roaming over his body, and— he knew— cataloguing and analyzing each and every scratch and bruise Pik and Waffle had left on him. 

And there were a _lot_ of them; hickeys and bite marks scattered across his shoulders and chest, unmistakable fingerprint bruises all over his hips and thighs and ass. 

“So,” Thrawn finally said as he stopped in front of Eli again with a look of pure hunger in his burning red eyes. A little shiver of anticipation tingled up Eli’s spine as Thrawn leaned in without quite touching him and _sniffed_ sharply at his neck before continuing, “It takes _two_ humans to replace me, I see. And death troopers, no less.” 

Eli shrugged casually, as though he wasn’t standing there naked and already fully hard under Thrawn’s piercing stare. As though desire wasn’t already burning hot in his core, making his cock twitch eagerly in front of him and his pulse thrum loudly through his ears. “More or less.” 

“Mm,” Thrawn grunted, circling around behind Eli again. 

Eli let out a soft gasp as Thrawn finally pressed up against him from behind and walked him forward the last few steps to the desk, hands on his hips, still-clothed cock rubbing hot and stiff and _thick_ against Eli’s bare ass. He remembered just how fucking big Thrawn was— how could he not— but feeling it again was entirely different from remembering. 

“And was it them or me you thought about while they fucked you on that shuttle?” Thrawn continued, voice low and throaty and partly muffled as he mouthed a trail down Eli’s neck. “Did you hope it would make me jealous, knowing you let my sworn bodyguards have their way with you? 

“Because it _worked._ ” 

The last word was punctuated with a sudden sharp bite to Eli’s shoulder and a hard thrust against his ass. 

“ _Good,_ ” Eli hissed, bracing both hands on the desk in front of him and bucking his hips to grind himself back into Thrawn’s crotch. “You fucking should be, they were _fantastic._ ” 

Thrawn _hissed_ and pushed him down, bending him over the desk; and Eli gasped at the cold metal against his bare skin, flushing as he felt his nipples stiffen instantly from both the temperature shock and the flare of arousal he always got from Thrawn manhandling him like this. He could feel Thrawn’s other hand moving between them, the admiral finally yanking open the fly of his own trousers; and Eli was already panting with anticipation by the time he felt the hard heat of Thrawn’s cock, heavy against his bare ass. Thrawn was rutting slowly between his cheeks, the air filled with both their quick, shallow breathing and the wet sound of Thrawn slicking his palm with saliva. 

Eli couldn’t help the whine that rose in his throat as he wriggled his hips, Thrawn’s hand still planted between his shoulder blades and holding him face-down against the desk. He’d made sure he was well-prepped— and not in any discomfort after yesterday— before finally answering Thrawn’s message and making his way to the admiral’s quarters, and he was aching to get filled _properly_ now after working himself up by getting ready ahead of time. 

“Is this what you want?” Nodding, Eli squirmed again as he felt the blunt head of Thrawn’s cock press against his hole but not quite in. “ _Say it._ ” 

“Fuck, Thrawn, I _want_ it,” Eli half-snapped, half-gasped; trying futilely to push back into it and get more than just the very tip of Thrawn’s cock, still only barely nudging inside him. “ _Fuck_ me!” 

Thrawn let him writhe uselessly for a moment more until Eli was about ready to sob with frustration; and then he finally pressed forward just enough for his cockhead to push inside. And nothing else. 

Panting with his cheek still pressed against the desk, Eli groaned as he felt Thrawn’s hand start moving on his own cock, pumping along his shaft with just the head seated snugly in Eli’s hole. He felt _huge,_ every stroke of his hand transferred into a push and tug at Eli’s rim. It was more than enough to make Eli’s own cock throb with need where it was so painfully stiff already it was pressing up against his stomach from below, but nowhere _near_ deep enough to make him feel properly filled. Thrawn’s breathing was coming in short, sharp pants behind him, and Eli whined wordlessly, ignoring the urge to get a hand on his own cock. He knew what was coming, and he knew they were nowhere near through with each other yet. 

Just a few more quick strokes of his fist, and then Thrawn was pulling out to press his cock down along the crack of Eli’s ass again, breath catching in a sudden, sharp grunt. Eli felt Thrawn’s hips twitch against him as a spatter of thick heat hit his lower back, and he shuddered, groaning, resting his forehead on the cool metal of Thrawn’s desk. 

“You may have let _them_ use you—” Thrawn’s tongue pressed against Eli’s back where he’d just scent-marked him and dragged up the length of his spine, hot and wet and rough— “…But we both know you’re still _mine._ ” 

The last was hissed into Eli’s ear; and Eli trembled from the lust and need and probably still anger burning hot in his core, the wet trail Thrawn had licked up his back cool in the air in comparison. 

“Prove it,” he grated back, bucking backwards again with a demanding jerk of his hips. 

Thrawn _growled_ before raking his teeth, more pointed than any human’s, down the back of Eli’s bare shoulder. Eli gasped, quivering at the mingled pleasure and pain from the trails of fire over his skin; and then a long, helpless moan welled up in his throat as Thrawn pushed inside him again with a raw, guttural snarl. 

He kept going this time, sliding deeper and deeper and _deeper;_ slowly filling Eli with that thick, stiff heat and finally stretching him wide open. He paused there for the space of a heartbeat with his hips pressed up against Eli’s ass, before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting in again, hard enough to send Eli skidding forward on the smooth surface of the desk. 

Eli bit out a curse, gripping the edge of the desk to hold himself in place as Thrawn finally starting fucking him properly, one hand tight on his hip and the other on his ass; spreading him open, Eli knew, for Thrawn to watch himself pounding in and out of Eli’s hole. Groaning, Eli finally dropped a hand down to squeeze his throbbing cock, already leaking a trail of sticky precome down to the floor under him. He didn’t do more than that though, knowing he’d go off way sooner than he wanted to. 

The air was quickly filled with the mingled scents of his sweat and Thrawn’s; by the sounds of their uneven, panting grunts and gasps, the steady, sharp smack of skin on skin and the occasional creak of Thrawn’s boots against the floor. Eli just let himself get blissfully lost in the sensation of Thrawn’s thick cock driving into him again and again, occasionally squeezing his own cock for relief but keeping himself riding the ragged edge of almost but not _quite_ there while he panted and moaned into the metal of Thrawn’s desk. 

Thrawn finally slowed enough to bend forward over Eli’s back again. Still sliding in and out of him with deep, rolling thrusts, he started mouthing at the junction of Eli’s neck and shoulder, biting and sucking hard on the bruises Pik had left there already. Eli shuddered, the sharply mixed pleasure and pain shooting straight to his already aching erection as Thrawn’s hips ground against his ass. 

“Did they fuck you together, or take you in turns and watch?” Thrawn’s voice was hoarse, already strained; and he dragged his tongue up Eli’s skin again without ever slowing his thrusts, inhaling sharply against Eli’s neck with a low, rumbling growl. 

“Together,” Eli ground out, his already wobbly legs going even shakier at the fresh memory of both troopers, buried inside him— coming inside him— like Thrawn was going to do— 

Thrawn drove into him once more and stilled, weight pressing Eli into the unyielding surface of the desk and cock heavy and hot inside him. “Was it enough to give you what I can?” he hissed, panting, fingers tightening on Eli’s hip. 

“ _No,_ ” Eli gasped, his pulse racing wildly through his veins. He almost came then and there, but he forced it back, desperate to hold off until Thrawn finished in him. “ _Thrawn—_ ”

Straightening with a pleased growl, Thrawn pulled out and flipped Eli onto his back so fast his head spun; shoving back into him immediately. He pushed Eli’s legs up and out until he was nearly bent double and spread wide open, knees up by his shoulders and his hips raised high off the desk; then started fucking him again like that, even harder than before, fingers gripping the backs of Eli’s thighs tight. Eli could hardly breathe for panting, crying out with every snap of Thrawn’s hips and unable to look away from that intensely burning gaze even if he’d wanted to. Semi-coherent pleas and curses tumbled from his lips as he half-begged and half-demanded Thrawn to come in him, fill him, finish him, _right fucking now—_

And with a loud, animal-like _snarl,_ Thrawn slammed in to the hilt one last time. Eli wailed, shaking as the first waves of come painted his insides with heat and the base of Thrawn’s cock started swelling inside him. He finally squeezed his own cock tight, almost sobbing with pleasure as Thrawn’s knot thickened rapidly, stretching him even wider, putting more and more pressure on his prostate with every passing second and sending jolts of pleasure straight to his already-throbbing cock. Thrawn was still coming, gasping with each fresh pulse of thick wet heat when Eli finally crested with a howl that ripped from his throat, jerkily fisting his cock in time with Thrawn’s shallow, rocking thrusts and sending spurt after spurt of come spattering down over his own lips and chest. 

He _was_ sobbing by the time he finished coming, fucked out and shaky and overstimulated, and Thrawn still wasn’t done yet. Eli tugged his arm free from where it was trapped under his own thigh and let it fall limply to the desk while Thrawn hooked an arm under his back, carefully lowering Eli’s hips and bending down to bury his face in Eli’s neck while he shook through the rest of his orgasm. The rolling almost-thrusts gradually became nothing more than twitches of Thrawn’s hips, though his chest was still heaving with quiet, shaky whimpers of his own as he nipped and suckled at Eli’s skin. 

Eli did the same, the salty taste of Thrawn’s sweat mingling with the sticky tang of his own come still all over his mouth and chin. Hips finally stilling, Thrawn raised his head with a contented hum, tangling his fingers in Eli’s hair, their lips meeting in a clumsy, sloppy kiss. They stayed like that, locked together, pounding heartbeats calming and sweat-slick skin cooling slowly; the kiss getting softer and then deeper and then eventually, gradually, dwindling into no more than sporadic warm presses of Thrawn’s mouth on his. 

Shifting carefully, Eli wrapped his trembling legs around Thrawn’s waist, hooking his ankles together across the small of Thrawn’s back. 

“Fuck… I needed that,” he mumbled, wiping his mouth on his wrist and then burying his face down into Thrawn’s neck again with a shaky sigh. 

“As did I,” Thrawn murmured, his breath warm and humid and his voice still slightly raspy. 

“D’you think any of us are actually gonna make it out of this fucking shit-show?” Eli finally asked quietly, after a long, long silence. 

“Yes.” 

Eli shifted again, and Thrawn pushed himself up on one elbow, just far enough to meet Eli’s eyes. 

“Grand Admiral Savit is clever,” Thrawn said, lips quirking in that quiet half-smirk of his, “but not half so clever as he believes himself to be.” 

Eli snorted a wry laugh and pushed himself up onto his elbows, letting his legs fall open with a groan. “I sure hope you’re right.” 

“I usually am,” Thrawn said, levering himself upright and reaching down between them to pull out, now that his knot had softened enough. 

Eli’s intended reply was interrupted by his own shivering moan when Thrawn finally slipped out of him along with a gush of hot, thick come. As he’d expected, Thrawn was still hard, and was now idly running a hand over his slick cock and eyeing Eli hungrily all over again. 

“We’ve still got time?” Eli asked with a grin, pushing himself up into a lopsided sitting position and watching Thrawn stroking himself. He hadn’t even gotten out of his boots and trousers, and fuck if that wasn’t a good look on him— half clothed, hair disheveled, his blue skin vivid against white fabric and those bright red eyes target-locked on Eli’s mouth. 

“We do.” 

* * *

Eli took two more showers with Thrawn that morning before they finally got dressed again. One that devolved fairly quickly into getting right back out and dirty all over again; and a second, longer one where he carefully, thoroughly scrubbed all of Thrawn’s come off his face. And chest. …And stomach. 

He knew, in an academic sort of fashion, about Chiss pheromones and mate-scenting, but hadn’t quite realized until they got to the conference room just how… potent the stuff must be. Admiral Ar’alani— who Eli had rarely seen so much as bat an eye in tense combat on the _Steadfast_ or even during the more volatile political dust-ups back on Csilla— froze when they walked in, staring at him for a second before her gaze flicked over to Thrawn, who was just taking his seat, and then back to Eli again. 

Granted, it wasn’t much, but for Ar’alani, she may as well have gasped dramatically and goggled at them. Even Faro noticed the reaction, her head tilting as she shot Eli and Ar’alani a quizzical look. 

Fighting down his blush, Eli quietly took up his position beside Ar’alani, standing at attention with his eyes fixed on the far wall. He still wasn’t entirely sure why _he_ was here for this part, but orders were orders. “Reporting for duty, Admiral.” 

For a split second, he thought she was going to say something, but then the comm display in front of Thrawn lit up with the _connection accepted_ chime, and the tension in the air suddenly grew so taut you could cut it with a vibroblade. 

_“Grand Admiral Savit.”_

_“Good day, Admiral,” Thrawn said. “I was informed you had attempted to contact me two hours ago.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed ;)


End file.
